User blog:Aniju Aura/Ignorable Blog
Titled it that because most people seem to ignore my blogs anyways, which is not cool, but whatever. Today's blog is about where the hell was I yesterday! Yay! :D Now someone you who were on Chat probably remember me telling everyone I was dying from heartburn or something that wasn't going away. Well it didn't and it only got worse as the day went on. Finally when my mother got home, she gave me some medicine again that helped, and decided to take him to the hospital because the pain wasn't going away. So while at the hospital, they ran all these test and took a lot of blood. Oh God needles! D: But I had Davey with me so I was okay. c: Well the burning was Acid Reflux Disease which I had been diagnosed already with a few years back, but the pain never got this bad. So they made me drink some bubble foam which coated my stomach to reduce the acid and help with the pain. What a relief. Now you think with the problem solved and me feeling all "Sunshine Smiles and Rainbow Dust" I would be able to go home. Nope! So they found something in my blood, I have no clue what they said but they kept asking me if I had been sick in the past few days. I was like, well I had the acid reflux but that wasn't what they meant. My mom kept blaming the kitty. :/ Like the kitty made me sick. So something else was wrong with me I didn't even know about. So they hooked me all up to these wires, took a cat scan. The machine sounded like I was going into space on an elevator. :D Or something from Fallout. They took more blood. By the end of this all I would have no blood left really for how much they kept taking. D: So they decided to keep me over night. That's why I wasn't really hear Thursday. I got stuck at the hospital while all the doctors were trying to figure out what was wrong with me. Since I wasn't sick and I was too young to be suffer heart attack, the problem had to be with my heart itself. I kind of already knew something was wrong with my heart but I blamed it on lack of exercise. Needless to say I didn't sleep the whole day. The nurses would come in and wake everyone up every few hours to take blood, or get a temperature or something. DX So they did more test, one was with an ultra sound of my heart. Looks normal too me. Oh, Oh my doctor looked like James the Lone Wanderer's father from Fallout 3, just a younger version. XP Cool! Anyways, long story short apparently I have Hypertrophie Cordionyopathy. Go look up how to pronounceable that now! XD Well it's not a disease, it's something you are born with. It just meant the walls in my heart are thicker than normal, but not deadly. It does mean I can't do any heavy exercise which is awesome! Many of you from Chat now I hate sports! It apparently runs in the family so my mom and dad and brother are gonna have to go get checked for it. Everyone thinks my mom has it because she always complaints about chest pain and shortness of breath, but we always blamed it on her diabetes. So that's where I was all day. I have been sleep all today because I was awake all Wensday when I first started having problems. Then I stayed up all Thursday until they sent me home. Then I crashed and burned in my room. Now I feel like bright and sparkly. c: On a side note, I can do exercises but no cardio exercises like run, which I hate the most. c: What a wonderful disease to be born with! Now I know I hate sports and I said that before, but while at the hospital the only thing to watch on TV was the World Cup, except it was in Spanish and language I do not know. D: I really don't care about shorts and I know there is a pony project going on about turning all the teams into ponies or something, but I don't care about shorts. They are boring to me. Anyways, I watched Japan verses I think Greece? It looked like their flag and some unknown country verses ummm I forget. :/ Soccer or in some couturiers Football, both sports I can not do. c: Gonna make a whole lot of Heart related jokes now. This explain why I fail in the love department. My Heart is messed up! :p And don't worry, I'm not gonna die or anything like that. CX Oh forgot to meantion the worse thing about my experience was the IV Drip. That think bothered the Hell out of me! DX I can deal with the burning pain in my chest and the fact that my heart is weird but not some needle stuck in my arm hooked to a machine that makes noises all night. How am I supposed to sleep with a tube stuck in my arm?! I couldn't bend my arm and I had to drag that thing everywhere I went. Hated that thing. >:c My roommate was nice. She thought she had suffered from a heart attack but in reality her problem was caused by too much stress. Panic Attacks and Anxiety Attacks mimic a heart attack. I had an Anxiety Attack before which is a weird experience. At least my roommate had nothing wrong with her. c: Category:Blog posts